By utilizing fuel injection instead of traditional carburetion, one is able to increase power output, improve fuel economy and lower emission outputs in automobile engines. What is needed is a fuel injection system that can also be supplied as part of a conversion kit or installed as part of original manufactured equipment in two-cycle engines.